The Day After Forever
by Judas Rising
Summary: Test vows his love to a distressed girl until the day after forever....Please Review, thanks people


The Day After Forever 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything so please dont sue!!!! 

I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has and still are helping me through my nanna's death last month. You know who you are, you guys are angels in training. 

This story is for you Nan, my angel in heaven (i bet your talking to Owen Hart right now aren't you) 

Please Review 

************************ 

Toni-Maree Lupton closed the journal after reading her last entry. The tear stains on the pages were proof of her emotional state.Just like the ink on the page, tears were running down her face like there was no end. Toni had felt like that a lot latey, like there was no end to any of it....the pain, the suffering..the tears. 

The tears streamed down face for what seemed like the tenth time that day. 

She had been all right lately, until the tickets arrived yesterday. The tickets were for a wrestling event, front row. Her nanna had brought them for herself and Toni a few months ago. That same Nan was the biggest wrestling fan you could ever meet. She was the one who even got Toni hooked on wrestling. That same Nan had just died four days ago. 

Toni had forgotten about the tickets until they arrived. Her Nan had been so excited about going, she talked about it everyday. Toni couldn't hold back the tears now as she remembered all those days spent watching wrestling, always shaking her head and laughing at her nan when she would tell Toni how "hot and gorgeous" some of them were. Nan had been so anxious to see them up close, wanting to get into the mix of things. That was nan all right, never afraid to start something up with the big boys. 

The decision to go to the event had been a hard one for Toni to make. Anything that brought back a memory of her nan broke Toni down. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but she was going to try. Besides, she had a feeling her nan would be there as the angel she is, right next to Good Ol' J.R. In the best seat in the house. 

Toni got up to clean the house, smiling as she picked up a recent issue of Raw magazine. It had The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin on the cover, two of her Nan's favorites. She looked up at the ceiling and asked "Is this your way of telling me you'll be there Nan?" 

************************ 

As she continued to clean, Toni thought about her Nan. Besides her family and tennis, wrestling was nans favorite thing in the world. When her Dorothy, Toni's nan, was in hospital, Toni had gone to an indy show that was in town. Despite being ill, her nan was awake and eager to hear every little detail about the show the next day. She was so proud that her youngest grandchild had been on t.v., especially since it was on wrestling. 

Toni soo found herself flicking through the magazine, laughing to herslef, remembering Nan's comments about certain people. She had always been adament that it was all real and that nobody knew what was going to happen next. After awhile Toni just gave up and let her nan believe that everything was unplanned, realising the happiness this belief brought her. 

She let her thoughts drift to happy times with her nan. One of those had been the day she died. Toni was on the phone to her that morning, talking about everything and anything. Her nan sounded fine and said she felt great. Nobody saw it coming, and Toni had been the last person to see or speak to her nan. 

She had recieved a phone call later that evening from her mum telling her the news. The neighbour had found nan in the bathroom. The only consolation to Toni was that the heart attack was quick and seemingly painless. She was thankful her nan had gone home in peace. 

The tears continued to fall down Toni's face until she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. 

********************************* 

Toni awoke the next morning screaming. She hadn't jad a good nights sleep her nan had died. They were so close that she plagued Toni's dreams night after night. 

She got up off the couch and made her way into the bathroom. She checked the clock as she got ready for her shower. It was still early, and she had all day to kill until she had to leave for the wrestling. Passing a mirror, she stopped to see if she looked as bad as she felt. She looked worse. Deciding a long, hot soak would be better, Toni turned the tap on and watched the water spray out until the tub was full. 

Stepping in and laying down, the warm water surrounded her as she felt her tired muscles relax for the first time in days. 

**Later that evening** 

Toni walked away from the merchandise stand, slipping on the "Rhyno - Fear the gore" shirt she had just bought. She laughed as she pictured her nan right now, sitting next to J.R with a coke in her hand, chatting to Owen Hart beside her. She could see her curly white hair, not a strand out of place, and the big diamond ring on her right middle finger. Toni looked down to see that same ring on her own finger, the same finger her nan had always worn it on. She had always wanted Toni to have it when the time came, but Toni wished that time to come so soon, wishing instead that her nan was still here, enjoying the night with her. 

Rushing off to her seat, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill, Tonhi found herself turning everytime something white flashed by. 

Boy was it going to be a long night. 

********************* 

The night went fairly well. That was until Stone Cold came out. It was fine until Toni saw an elderly lady with her grandchildren cheering for him. That did it for her. She pushed past the people beside her and ran up the stairs. She got into the hallway, and after checking she was alone, leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it, her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Toni hadn't noticed the man kneeling in front of her until he asked if she was okay. When she didn't answer, he placed a large hand on her arm. 

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked again. 

Toni looked up into the face of a very handsome man. She gasped when she realised exactly who that handsome man was. 

"Your crying because I lost my match, aren't ya?" Test joked, frowning when the young lady in front of him couldn't seem to smile back at him. 

"Guys," he turned around to his friends behind him, "what should we do?" 

"We cant just leave the poor thing here, take her to the locker room." Jeff told him. 

Toni couldn't help but smile as she thought of what her nan would say at the sight of Toni getting pampered by her favourite superstars. That smile didn't last long however as grief soon got the better of her again. 

She was so numb she hadn't noticed she had moved until she felt her body connect with the hard wood of the bench. 

When she found her voice again, Toni started to apologise, only to be cut off by one of Test's thimbs on her lips, the other wiping her tears away. 

"No need to apologise, your obviously upset. I can't just leave a damsel in distrss all alone now can I ?" He joked around, wanting to see Toni smile. 

"Thanks, I didn;t think I would get this upset." 

"Whats got you so upset, if you dont mind me asking?" Adam asked sincerely. 

"No, I dont mind, it's just that I was supposed to come here tonight with my nanna, but she died the other day, and i'm still really upset." Toni told them, more tears escaping, only to be quickly wiped away by Test. 

"I'm really sorry about your nan, by the way, I'm Drew" he introduced himself. 

"Thanks, and I'm Toni, nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." 

After everyone had been introduced, the others in the room watched as some of the sadness left Toni's eyes and she actually smiled as she and Drew talked....and talked....and talked. 

************************* 

Toni awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Last night she had a bit of a breakdown, only to be rescued by her knight in shining armour, Drew. She couldn't wait to tell Nan as she reached for the phone out of habit. The smile dropped off her face as she realised what she was doing. It would take a while to living in a world without Nan, but something told her she was not going to go through it all alone. 

She allowed herself to smile again as she realised Nan had seen it all up close...hell, her nan had probably set the whole thing up. 

She set about getting ready. She had a lunch date with Drew. Toni really liked him and felt the possibility of it being a mutual feeling. 

She was just tying her hair up when she heard a motorcycle roar on her front lawn. She closed the door behind her, suddenly very shy and intimidated. 

"Hi" she greeted. 

"Hi, you look great." Drew told her, poiting at her dark flare jeans and halter top, with matching jean jacket. 

Toni could only blush in reply. 

"Awww, dont go all shy on me now." He joked, pulling her hand up to kiss it. 

Toni could only stare as he kissed his way up her arm, stopping at her neck to sweep her lips up in a passionate kiss. His tongue pushed her lips apart, exploring every crevice of her hot mouth. Toni returned the favor eagerly. With Drew's arms around her waist and Toni's arms around his strong neck, she felt safe for the first time in days. 

Pulling away reluctantly, Drew rested his forehead on hers. 

"Come on, we dont want to lose our spot." 

********************************\ 

They arrive at the restaurant on time. Once Toni was off the bike, Drew readhed for her hand, and she didn't hesitate giving it to him. She smiled as he laced their fingers together. 

The day was spent talking and holding each other in the winter chill. Drew couldn't get enough of Toni. He could spend every minte with her and still long for more. He loved everything about her, and he just wanted to keep her safe from the world. Toni was not about to protest to this. She too couldn't get enough of Drew, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms till time stopped moving. 

Their day seemed to be ending as they walked into Drew's hotel room. But it was only just beginning. They sat together on the bed, holding hands and talked about everything, anything and nothing at all. They swapped storied of childhood frolics and teenage turmoil, to tales of adult love and dreams of the future. 

When Toni moved to a more comfortable position, Drew saw the pain on her face. 

"You alright?" He asked sincerely. 

"Yeah, my back is just abit sore, thats all." 

As soon as the word sore came out of Toni's mouth, Drew was sitting behind her, placing toni betwen his legs. He gently worked the kinks out of her back as he massaged her tired muscles. 

He was about to ask if she was enjoying it when he looked into the mirror and saw the lost look on her face. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, slipping his arms around her waist. 

"Ha ha, im just thinking about Nan." She told drew, leaning back against his hard chest. 

"Tell me about her." 

And so for the next hour, tales of life and laughter were told to Drew about Toni's Nan. The tears were there, but this time they did not fall as hard or with such pain as they had before Drew came along. 

"Sounds like your Nan loved you a lot Tone." Drew told her truthfully. 

"I know, but sometimes I just dont feel loved anymore now that she gone." She told him, the sorrow in her big brown eyes piercing his blue ones. 

"Im sorry that you feel that way, but thats all going to change now, cos you know what?" 

"What ?" Toni asked, eager to hear what he had to say. 

"I promise you will never have to doubt whether or not someone loves you ever again, because I will love you until the day after forver." Drew told her, love circling his eyes. 

Toni could only smile, her own love for Drew evident in her eyes. 

And with that he made love to Toni, both silently vowing to never hurt the other, their love sending sparks through their bodies. 

Toni lookes up towards the sky and said a silent thank you. She had a feeling a very special angel had something to do with this. 


End file.
